unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:OmegaKaiserRoland/My "UWO 'New' Discoveries" List Set I
Part I 1. Skomorokh's mask 2. Gusli 3. Samovar 4. The legend of vampires 5. Gold coin of Vladimir the 1st 6. Rhyton 7. A Stone of Mamucium Fort 8. Tassili n'Ajjer 9. Rock Carvings in Tanum 10. Hatra 11. Nuraghe 12. Terme del Foro 13. Breadfruit 14. Artichoke 15. Ladoga Lake 16. Himalayas Part II 1. The Seafarer's Castaway Story 2. Babylonian Harp 3. Oro 4. Narmer Palette 5. The Totem Pole 6. Cretan Pottery 7. Musussu 8. Statue of Poli'ahu 9. Statue of Kamapua'a 10. Statue of Pele 11. Villa Adriana 12. Tophet 13. Temple of Eleusis 14. Painted Churches of Cyprus 15. Anemone 16. Golden Jackal Part III 1. Flying Squid 2. Acanthus 3. Vancouver Marmot 4. Rocky Mountains 5. Ninstints 6. I'iwi 7. Sugar Maple 8. Ruins of Tulum 9. Shakpak Ata 10. Temple of Apollo Epicurius 11. Pindus 12. The Desert Locust 13. Goliath Heron 14. Sweat Lodge 15. Taos Pueblo 16. Lyrics of Yankee-Doodle Part IV 1. Chomolungma 2. Statue of Himavat 3. Primary Chronicle 4. Sermermiut 5. Tuzbair Salt Lake 6. Shopan Ata 7. Pneumatica 8. Sphere of Aeolus 9. Black Desert 10. Pyramids of Guimar 11. Theseus and the Minotaur 12. Aegean Sea 13. Rhodes 14. Palace of the Grand Master of the Knights of Rhodes 15. Eleonora's Falcon 16. Guarana Part V 1. Anasazi Flute 2. American Bison 3. Neckerchief of the Cowboy 4. Lariat 5. The Wall Mural of Kokopelli 6. Laurentian Codex 7. Uffington White Horse 8. Mystery of Atlantis 9. The Tale of Igor's Campaign 10. Nettle 11. Meteora 12. Towers of Svaneti 13. Beni Hammad Fort 14. Campeche Fortress 15. Truth of Atlantis 16. Future of Atlantis Part VI 1. Wooden sculpture of Perun 2. Etchmiadzin Cathedral 3. Common redpoll 4. Silene acaulis 5. Carob 6. Bayeux Tapestry 7. Almagest 8. Handprint of Peter the Great 9. Coin of Caesar's Comet 10. Hand-knitted Patterned Basket 11. Maned Wolf 12. Polycrates' Ring 13. Lefkara Lace 14. Rurik's grave 15. Bozzhira 16. Saturn Part VII 1. Copper pail 2. Hypatian codex 3. The life records of a saint 4. Jupiter 5. Muskox 6. Bust of Serapis 7. Relief of Dazbog 8. Yeti's Scalp 9. Squirrel Monkey 10. Brahmaputra River 11. Puskarini Pond 12. Pungi 13. Rock-hewn Churches of Lalibela 14. Valiha 15. Orion 16. Temple of Saturn Part VIII 1. Polaris 2. Mani Wheel 3. Waw An Namus 4. Gilf Kebir 5. Manas 6. Greek Tortoise 7. Mars 8. Malwiya Minaret 9. Borsippa 10. Cassiopeia 11. Parthenon 12. Temple of Artemis 13. Statue of Zeus at Olympia 14. Tusks of a Giant Boar 15. Fragment of the Second Temple in Jerusalem 16. Rai Stones Part IX 1. Black-Footed Cat 2. African Hunting Dog 3. Sidereal Messenger 4. Apoxyomenos 5. Mount Olympus 6. Sunspot 7. The Canis Minor 8. Borsippa Inscription 9. Nineveh 10. Pirate's contract 11. Peccary 12. The Book of Genesis 13. Cape Vulture 14. Red Clover 15. Corvus 16. Quadrans Muralis Part X 1. Ackee 2. Tufted Capuchin 3. Electric Eel 4. Four-eyed Fish 5. Kaieteur Falls 6. Greenland shark 7. The Big Dipper 8. Andromeda 9. Tepe Gawra 10. Eridanus 11. Salon 12. Crater 13. Grant's Golden Mole 14. Hydnora Africana 15. February daphne 16. Grizzly Part XI 1. The goddess of justice 2. Mizar and Alcor 3. The Spring Arc 4. Spica 5. Arcturus 6. Relief of the Land of Punt 7. Mule Deer 8. Buffalo Jump 9. Xanthidae 10. Rainbow Snail Stone 11. Greater bulldog bat 12. Great Blue Hole 13. San Dagger 14. Earthernware of Marajo 15. Blue Grotto 16. Fading pirate flag Part XII 1. Book of Exodus 2. Sirius 3. Lunar surface 4. Virgo 5. Ancient Soap 6. The Spring Triangle 7. Cape Chelyskin 8. Shigir Idol 9. Grouse 10. Large Plate of Kazan 11. Iceberg 12. Taiga 13. Polar bear 14. Bighorn Sheep 15. Wild Yak 16. Nyau Mask Part XIII 1. The Iron Crown of Lombardy 2. Denebola 3. Columba 4. Statue of Pope Joan 5. Triangulum 6. The Canis Major 7. Harp of Bragi 8. Patas Monkey 9. Kinkajou 10. Pamir Argali 11. Coqui Frog 12. Fossil of a Sea Creature 13. Mystras 14. Siberian Cat 15. Almendres Cromlech 16. Azulejo Part XIV 1. Guimaraes Castle 2. Batalha Monastery 3. Gold Print Art 4. Sagres Point 5. Siega Verde Rock Art Site 6. Zink 7. Prague Orloj 8. Incomplete Chapel 9. Threatening Letter Addressed to Jose's Father 10. Wrangel Island 11. Walrus 12. Saint Euphemia's Coffin 13. Cepheus 14. Ursa Major 15. The Bootes Constellation 16. Leo Part XV 1. Ulugh Beg Observatory Ruins 2. Elmina Castle 3. Dead Grass 4. Anastatica 5. Gifts from the Three Wise Men 6. Pico Island Vineyard 7. Alfarrobeira 8. Cliff Palace 9. Psychotria Poeppigiana 10. Hidden Pirate Treasure 11. History of Pirates 12. Russian Calf 13. Shala Tree 14. Amur Tiger 15. Saluki 16. Caspian Tiger Part XVI 1. Coffin of Osiris 2. Statue of Jabdar 3. Tablet of Destinies 4. Ginger lily 5. Shi pan 6. Senji Ryakketsu 7. Relic of the Tooth of the Buddha 8. Libyan Desert Glass 9. Tiryns 10. Mycenae 11. Ipe 12. Brazil Nut Tree 13. Bering Strait 14. Narwhal 15. Siberian musk deer 16. Clione Category:Blog posts